Dreamlights
Dreamlights was a Nighttime Parade presented in Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World. It was introduced in 2019. replacing the Main Street Electrical Parade. Parade Units Mickey and Friends The parade starts with Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse leads the way before a dazzling "color spiral" of sparkling Dream. This float looks similar to the Opening Unit from Hong Kong Disneyland's former nighttime parade Paint the Night. on a series of Whirly-Balls from SpectroMagic, are Goofy, Donald Duck, and Pluto, each whirling vehicle has 352 points of light custom designed for the character on board. Alice in Wonderland Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter and March Hare riding a Giant Cheshire Cat, similar to its unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former nighttime parade Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dreamlights. Pinocchio Based on the 1940 animated film. Pinocchio and Geppetto riding a Giant Clock This float looks similar to the Pinocchio Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade names Dreaming Up!, and four dancers. Performers dressed as clock dance in front of it. Aladdin Based on the 1992 animated film. The "a whole new world" themed float is an Arabian, Cave of Wonders of vibrant, glowing hues and is 32 feet long, 11 feet wide and 18 feet tall. Genie (stands over 12 feet tall), Aladdin and Jasmine of glowing "lamp creatures" are nine fish, eight flowers and more than 250 blades of grass fill the streets with their own briny brilliance. Sparkling animated figures that depict Magic Carpet grace the float and join the party as well. Frozen Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. From Arendelle comes the tallest float in the entire parade (almost 35 feet long and 30 feet tall), inspired by Elsa's Ice Palace. Anna and Elsa will grace the float, accompanied by the summer-lovable snowman Olaf and eight snow-covered trees, enhanced with 3,000 tear drop crystals. The central chandelier is made up of 72 individual "ice shards" each lit by its own LED. There are 56 over-scale scenic snowflakes and 11 individual water jet cut swirls on the float. There are six unique etched window art panels on the float. Three depict happy memories of Anna and Elsa in childhood. The other three feature Kristoff, the Trolls and Sven. Finding Dory Based on the 2016 Disney and Pixar film. Hank and Dory swims above a majestic float, covered with coral. Nemo, and Martin remind the guests of their philosophy: This float looks similar to the Finding Nemo Unit from Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade names Disney Stars on Parade, Sea stars, of course. Piano Concerto No. 2 Based on one of the chapters of the 2000 animated film Fantasia 2000. This Piano-themed unit features Tin Soldier and Ballerina (as a Glass) riding on a big version of Jack-in-the-Box and rehearsed Toy. The Firebird Suite Based on one of the chapters of the 2000 animated film Fantasia 2000. This 2-in-1 float has the Spring Sprite on the smaller half, and The Firebird on the larger. on a series of Chernabog from SpectroMagic Grand Disney Cavalcade Finale The parade dreaming with a light holding Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in front, with Marie, Ariel, Peter Pan, Stitch, Rapunzel, and Moana in the back. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and two performers dance in front of it. Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Aladdin Category:Frozen Category:Finding Nemo Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Zootopia Category:The Aristocats Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Peter Pan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Tangled Category:Moana Category:Upcoming attractions